Jarradia presidential election, 1770
The Jarradian presidential election of 1770 was the first quadrennial presidential election of the country, following its independence in 1769. Being held on 11 July, 1770, presidential candidate was unanimously voted in as president by the newly formed electorate. Jarrington ran unopposed, although other groups which participated in the election gained some votes. However, it is unclear what political figure was to be chosen among them, although a possible list is known. Being the first election, the original eleven colonies of the country all participated in the election. Campaigns occurred throughout the states, in which they garnered much support. The Reform party is the first political party in the country's history to be elected in also. After the election, the first inauguration was held on 29 August, 1770, exactly one year after the country declared its independence in Burkidelphia. Candidates The presidential elections were intended to follow the original constitution. Specifically, the original constitution aimed for electorates to be given to the candidate if a local candidate that is trying to win a seat for a electoral district wins. For example, a candidate that gains more votes in a state which offers three electoral seats, may not win the majority of seats there if the opponent gained more votes there, despite losing overall. However, this was never ratified, and the presidential candidate who won a state would receive all of the electorates, while the losing candidate receives none. Jarrington, who is considered to be the founder of the nation, ran unopposed during the election. His running mate, vice-presidential candidate George Pierce, also enjoyed the popularity and racked in many votes. The two were the founders of the Reform Party, which quickly became the dominant party in Jarradia's early history. Meanwhile, other groups which ran against the Reform Party entered the presidential race, although it is unknown the exact political figures they elected. Their only aim was to oust Jarrington out of power and enforce their own ideas. Reformist nomination * James A. Jarrington, President of Jarradia from Burkesland * George Pierce, Vice President of Jarradia from Burkaware Possible nomination from other groups * Anderson Wilsmere, Minister for Health from Burkslvania It is unknown what groups opposed the Reformist Party and who ran against them during the election, although the best possible answer was minister for Health Anderson Wilsmere of Burkslvania. Although almost impossible to defeat Jarrington, Wilsmere had been vocally against him, even though Jarrington appointed him as the first minister for Health. Infact, Wilsmere seemed to have been more vocal against Jarrington than any other politician at the time and hinted running against him at the election, although no evidence suggests this and Wilsmere himself did not say anything about it, even after he died in 1819. File:James_A._Jarringto.jpg|President James A. Jarrington of Burkesland File:George_Pierce.png|Vice President George Pierce of Burkaware File:Anderson_Wilsmere.png|Minister for Health Anderson Wilsmere of Burkslvania Campaign The Reform Party began campaigning in Burkslvania, the location where the Jarradian constitution was proposed, ratified and implemented. Led by Jarrington and Pierce, the party was viewed favorably and gained enormous support. However, in the USJ Morty Lands, the party was unpopular in certain areas where opposition groups were present. They were fairly unpopular in Wilsmere's home county, although they still won it once the results were through. One incident occurred at Burke York, where opposition groups and Reformists gathered together for the first presidential debate, which was watched by thousands of onlookers. A fatal fight occurred between reformists and opposition supporters, where at least eleven people were killed. Both sides of the spectrum called for peace during the debates, although this was cut short. As a result, a second, yet successful debate occurred in Burke York. The Reform Party continued to campaign up north, whereas the opposition groups campaigned in the south and in the USJ Morty Lands. Alexander Mortimer (in which the state was named after him), endorsed the opposing groups against the Reform Party; this is perhaps the only known endorsement in the 1770 elections. Jarrington, who had been a general for more than 40 years, considered retiring after his first presidential term, although others insisted that he ran again. Jarrington had not decided on what he should do until the 1774 elections occurred. He decided not to retire because of the potential rise of the opposing groups that he viewed as dangerous. Results The 11 original colonial states participated in the elections, and all also had their own electorates. At the time, the candidate who won a state would receive all electorates, rather than winning them based on their performance in each electorate. The Reformist Party won in a landslide, with Jarrington and Pierce winning 93% of the total vote. The opposing groups, meanwhile, only won 6.9% of the total vote: this equates to 961,758 votes for the Reformist Party and 72,206 votes for the opposing groups (1,033,964 total). Most counties were won by the Reformist Party, including in areas where the opposition gained much support. Only one county in the Jarradian Lands voted for the opposition, while four counties in USJ Morty Lands voted for them. Despite this, the opposition won no state, therefore won no electorates. Burkesland was the state with the biggest voting gap, with 99% of voters (13,045) supporting Jarrington. Meanwhile, only 0.99% of votes (or only 131) went to the opposition. 95.3% of Burke Island and 95.1% of Burke York voted for the Reform Party (92,123 and 169,349 votes) respectively, whereas their lowest performance occurred in the Jarradian Lands and Royal Morty Lands. The Reform Party gained 1,498 and 2,004 votes there respectively (82.1 - 82.2%), while the opposition had 17.7 - 17.8% of the vote (or 326 and 433 votes). Result by state Electoral methods * WTA – Winner-takes-all Category:United States of Jarrad